1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to miniaturize an overall size of an image forming apparatus, JP-A-11-119496 discloses, as shown in FIG. 12, that an operation panel 102 is disposed in a sheet output area on an upper surface of an image forming apparatus 100, and operation buttons 104 on the operation panel 102 and a display part 106 displaying an operation mode set with the operation buttons 104 are covered with a transparent protective member 108 to prevent a tip end of a sheet from being caught thereby, so as to prevent stacking failure.
However, the display part 106 on the operation panel 102 is hidden by the sheet thus output since the operation panel 102 is disposed within the sheet output area, and therefore, the operation mode cannot be confirmed. Furthermore, because the operation buttons 104 should be pressed over the protective member 108, the operation buttons 104 cannot be operated with a mouthstick, which is operated through bite by a physically handicapped person.
JP-A-2002-307778 discloses, as shown in FIG. 13, that an operation panel 110 is disposed on a corner part of an upper surface of an image forming apparatus 112, which is outside a sheet output area. However, the area for disposing the operation panel is too small to provide a display part although a job key 114 and a reset button  116 can be disposed thereon.